


Rise of the Guardians: Ripples

by Mysterie



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Death, Friendship, Jack/Jamie pre-slash if you squint, Wish, changed fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie made a mistake. He didn't know this would be the result or he would have never made that wish... With the memories of his best friend fading and things in the world seeming to go from bad to worse with each thing he discovers, how can the Last Light hope to return the world to the way it's supposed to be without Jack and with the Guardians whereabouts unknown? What can one young teen and a tiny pooka hope to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a Nightmare

Jamie's eyes widened as he stared at the scene that played before him.

 

_We all have a role to play. We were all meant to be someone, to do something._

 

He knew this wasn't right even as he saw the four Guardians fighting against Pitch, it looked as if they had the upper hand as Jack had seemed to corner Pitch who then used shadows to dance about to confuse the four.

 

_There is something we are born to do. His was to save the world._

 

"Jack! Look out!" Aster cried out as he spun around, the boogeyman having emerged from Jack's own shadow to strike at his unprotected back with his sand scythe, vicious triumph on his face; laughing.

 

_Sometimes though, we make ripples we do not mean to._

 

Aster's boomerang flew into the air, but it bounced harmlessly against the scythe seconds before it came down on the winter spirit who raised his staff too late.

 

"NO!!!" The Guardians could only stare as their newest member was impaled before their eyes.

 

_All it takes, sometimes... is one wrong thing.... to change... EVERYTHING..._

 

Pitch's laughter rang out as the Guardian's newest member stared at his foe one last time before crumpling, blood staining the blue hoodie. '

 

_I never meant for this to happen.... Somehow... some way... I HAVE to make things right..._


	2. Wish

A door slammed. Jamie sat in his room, he hadn’t talked to anyone at school and no one seemed to be able to get him out of the funk that he had gotten himself into. At fourteen he seemed to be more moody than most; but he had a reason to be. He broke down in quiet sobs as the conversation a day before came to mind. It should have been like all the years before when his best friend had come to his birthday, but it hadn’t been... Jack had come in late that night like always... but nothing had gone as it had previous years.

 

_ “Jamie... there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”  _

_ “What is it?”  _

_ “This... is hard.” Jamie felt that, whatever Jack was going to say next... neither of them were going to like it. After all these years of being with the winter spirit he’d learned how to read the subtle stances the winter spirit took and the way he was standing now told the young teen that Jack would rather be somewhere else right now... anywhere but here and with the next words from his friend he realized why. _

_ “You’re getting older, Jamie. It’s time you started growing up and... well...” _

_ “Jack, you know I can’t forget you or the others.” _

_ “That’s just it though. You were supposed to have already. You were supposed to move on....” _

_ “Like the OTHERS?!” He said, anger rose in him and his friend flinched. _

_ “Yeah.” He said, not looking at the boy; his eyes shifting about the room to look at anything but the teen before him.  _

_ “How can you stand there and say that! I thought I was special! I thought you cared!”  _

_ “Jamie I do ca-” _

_ “Don’t. Just don’t Jack. Just... leave. Obviously you don’t want me around anymore, why couldn’t you have just said that instead of this?!” _

_ “It wouldn’t be true.” _

_ “Just go already! You’re so intent on leaving so just go! I take back what I said, maybe I SHOULD forget about you so that I won’t have someone to be so disappointed in!” Jamie had never seen the winter spirit so shocked before. It was like he’d slapped him across the face. A number of emotions raced across his friend’s face and Jamie slapped a hand over his mouth. Had he just...?  _

_ “Jack-” The winter spirit shot out of the room.  _

_ “JACK!!” Hot tears spilled over his cheeks. What had he done?! _

 

He’d been angry at the time, yes, but deep in his heart... Jamie knew he never should have said anything like that to Jack. He knew that Jack had spent a long time alone before Jamie had become the very first to see him.  His friends, one by one, had forgotten the events of Easter when they were eight; Jamie didn’t know how they could forget, but he never had. Re-creating that night had been one of their favorite games... up until two years ago. The first to go had been Monty, then Cupcake, the twins... and finally Pippa. They all claimed that they remembered it, but their belief had disappeared; as if it had only been some story they’d been told instead of something they had actually participated in themselves. Sophie, who was now eight, loved hearing him tell the story, but how could he tell her about it now without breaking into tears? He had done a terrible thing... and he didn’t know how to fix it. Jamie had spent many nights, window open, hoping against hope that Jack would reappear and he could have a chance to beg forgiveness from his friend. This wasn’t how he wanted them to part! Why did they even have to part at all? Yes he was growing up, but if growing up meant losing his belief in the Guardians he didn’t ever want to be an adult! He looked up at the sky, vision blurred by his tears; the moon was full... and wouldn’t you know it... there went a shooting star... Did stars still grant wishes? 

_ I wish...  I wish things had been different.... That I didn’t have to deal with this hurt of parting from my friend.... Jack Frost... my best friend....  _

As the star passed by, another set of eyes gleamed in the darkness, free now after several years of imprisonment.

_ A shooting star... let’s see if there’s still one up there that has the power to grant wishes.... I wish that things had been different that Easter... That I did not have to deal with hurt from Jack Frost....  _

The star twinkled in the night and for the first time in a long time, a faint smirk appeared on the face of an old foe. If the legends were right indeed... soon things would be different...


	3. Not Safe

Everything was quiet when he woke up. Was it still night time? Somehow the day seemed to be overcast like that Easter long ago. Was it supposed to rain? Normally he’d  hear his mother downstairs... oh wait, it was Saturday. No wonder she hadn’t come in to wake him up like usual. He glanced at the date, yup. Okay, free day to do whatever he wanted! His mom was likely out with Sophie, he was fourteen so he was given free rein of the house. He wasn’t a little kid anymore. The thought of that sent a pang of regret through him. He was still sore about what had happened the other night. He wished he hadn’t said those things to Jack... his best friend... He’d been angry, sure, but that was no excuse. He swore that he would find the time to summon his friend at the pond. What was it again Jack had said to do if Jamie ever needed him for something? The young teen wracked his mind, but the answer wasn’t forthcoming so he shrugged it off. Maybe it would come to him when he got there. He stepped outside, intending to do so; it was then that he thought he saw something move in the shadows but when he glanced over there was nothing there. That was odd. Shaking away the thought he headed towards the well-worn path behind his house that led through the woods to the pond. A stiff wind blew and sent a shiver through him, even dressed in a long sleeve shirt it shouldn’t be this cold... now that he thought about it, had Jack made it this cold on purpose? If so, why was it that there wasn’t a trace of snow around? He knew Jack always made snow on his birthday, but there wasn’t a single trace now. That was odd... He didn’t remember the woods being this dark either and was it his imagination or were the shadows longer? It was like something out of a horror movie, he shook away such thoughts; this was ridiculous, Jack would never let anything happen to him so what did he have to worry about? Besides, they’d beaten Pitch hadn’t they? He stopped dead. Something was wrong. The pond wasn’t frozen. Jack  **always** kept it frozen, even on the hottest of summer days... yet as Jamie slowly approached it he found the water rippling in the breeze. Where was Jack? He felt a deep sense of unease suddenly; feeling like he’d trespassed... but this was Jack’s pond... and he’d always been welcome here... he felt a little lost. Maybe he should contact the other Guardians. Surely they would know where Jack was. How was he supposed to get in contact with them now though? He headed back to house and went up to his room. The snow globe... North had left him one just in case he needed it, for an emergency; Jamie searched his room. Where was the thing? No matter how much he searched... he couldn’t find it; he was certain he spent the rest of his day turning his room upside down over and over in search of it. Of course he had hid it because how was he going to explain that to his mother? Still, he wondered what could have happened to it, he knew Sophie knew better than to go into his room without him... so she couldn’t have used it without him knowing and she wouldn’t even know where he’d put it in the first place. So there was no way she had gotten to it. He heard the front door open and close, he was sitting on the floor of his room in exasperation about that time and worry.

“Jamie?” It was his mother.

“Up here mom!” He replied and he heard footsteps on the stairs. Wasn’t Sophie with her? He saw his sister trudge to her room, she didn’t seem happy. Had something gone wrong?

“Hey mom.”

“Hey, I thought you were going over to Pippa’s today.” 

“I forgot.” He replied, though to be honest he didn’t remember having said that. 

“I figured as much since her mother called me when you didn’t show. Are you feeling okay?” 

“I’m fine mom. You haven’t seen a snow globe by chance have you?” 

“No. Did you misplace one?”

“I seem to have. If you see it can you put it on the kitchen counter for me?”

“Sure honey. I’m going to start supper, play nice with your sister okay?” He nodded and his mother went downstairs. Jamie went to her room immediately. 

“Sophie?” She looked up with a shadow of a smile.

“Jamie.”

“What’s wrong?” This wasn’t like his sister. She gave him a strange look.

“Wrong?” She looked at him, puzzled. The eight year old didn’t seem to understand why he’d ask that.

“It’s just, you seem so down. Normally you’re full of energy.” She shrugged.

“Nothing’s wrong, I guess... I mean... don’t laugh okay?”

“I’d never do that.” 

“I just... nothing has ever felt... right.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Like... no one seems to have fun. I guess things we do could be fun, but it just seems like there should be something more... like something is missing.” Jamie frowned.

“I noticed there wasn’t any snow outside. It’s not like Jack to not leave snow.” 

“Jack? Jack who?” 

“Jack Frost, you remember, I told you about him.” Now she really looked at him in confusion.

“Jamie... you... don’t remember do you?” Remember? What the heck was she going on about?

“Remember? What are you talking about Sophie?”

“You told me... about the battle... but that was just a story... and Jack... he didn’t make it.” Jamie felt his throat go dry. 

“W-what...” He suddenly felt floored, and if someone had come over and playfully shoved him he was sure he would have dropped like a rock. 

“You forgot the story, didn’t you?” 

“I.... I guess I did...” 

“Well... do you want me to tell you?” 

“You remember?” She nodded.

“It’s why I think there’s something very wrong. Why I’ve always felt that things are wrong, you have always warned me about forgetting my nightlight after all because of... him.”

“Him?” Who was she talking about? He didn’t understand. Did she mean Pitch? So she began to tell the story, it all seemed the same as he remembered... the loss of Easter, how there were no eggs, baskets or anything to be found... how he had met Jack when his belief had been fading and then the fight... up until the fight the story was what he remembered; his jaw nearly hit the floor when she finished. Pitch had won. Not that battle, but Christmas wasn’t the same that year either. Nothing had been the same and no one wanted to go outside in the dark because of the Boogeyman. Everyone knew what would happen if he caught you. That was why no one ventured outside after dark, not even adults anymore; it just wasn’t safe. 


	4. The Nightmare's World

Pitch had won. Jamie wasn’t sure he could swallow that. The Boogeyman had won the war and Jack... Jack was... gone. His best friend... he had lost him before... that explained so much now. It began to make sense... why his sister seemed so subdued, why the pond hadn’t been frozen over and why he had thought the shadows were different. The world, without Jack, was different.  _ What have I done?! _ Guilt and sorrow overwhelmed the boy and he cried himself into an exhausted sleep that night, but when he woke the next day he knew that he had to do something. He couldn’t just leave things be like this. He had made a horrible mistake... he had made a wish he didn’t mean... And it seemed like that wish had been granted. Jamie never would have suspected that such was possible. As far as he knew there wasn’t a spirit that would be able to do that... at least none that any of  his books talked about. He biked to the library and spent the first hours there, munching idly on a granola bar while he flipped through all the books the library had on mythological creatures and spirits but came up empty handed. There was only one thing to do now... he had to find the Guardians... if they were still around... They had to be! They couldn’t have just... faded away right? He remembered what they had looked like that Easter night... a flightless Tooth, old man North, a tiny Bunny... He had no idea what would happen to the Sandman or what actually HAD happened to him except that Jack had said that Pitch had killed him. Something he had been reluctant to reveal to Jamie for the longest of time it seemed. Jamie had turned thirteen when Jack had told him the full story of what had happened that Easter. As he tried to think about the events, he found, much to his dismay, that some of his memories were faded or simply gone. The longer that he let things go on the less and less drive he would have to change things because his memory of his friend was fading with every passing moment. In this reality, he realized, his memories couldn’t hold because Jack hadn’t become his best friend because he hadn’t been there to become so precious... to make all the memories that they had. What could he do though? Finding the others wasn’t going to be easy because he knew they were likely to be in hiding so he did a double take when he walked by the local pet store and spotted a rabbit that looked very familiar. He went into the store. He moved over to the rabbit cages and peered down at the rabbit inside; sure enough, the markings were there and Jamie was certain that this poor creature was the Easter Bunny.

“Bunny.” He whispered. The rabbit didn’t seem to hear.

“I know it’s you... you’re the Easter Bunny. I know it. The markings are unmistakable. I don’t know if you remember me... but I was there that night... that Easter.”

“Jamie.” Came the quiet voice, Jamie nearly jumped, but there was no mistaking it. The rabbit had spoken.

“You do remember then.”

“Yeah mate, I do. I’ve been hidin’ here.” 

“Why here?”

“Why not? Best place for a rabbit.”

“You’re not  **just** a rabbit!”

“Yeah, but I kan hide in plain sight. Better ‘en runnin’ fer me life all the time. What do ya want?” 

“It’s a long story.”

“I’m all ears k-” He cut off as one of the store clerks came over to him.

“Do you like that one? He’s been here a while and I was afraid no one would ever take any interest.” Jamie made up his mind.

“How much?” 

“Ten dollars.” Jamie didn’t say a word as he handed over the cash before Bunny could protest and he picked up the cage with Bunny in it and headed back home. 

“What’s this about anklebiter? Why’d ya buy me?”

“I need your help.” 

“Ya didn’t need ta buy me fer that.” 

“It was just faster. Look, don’t worry about it.” 

“What do ya need? I’m not exactly much help in this state.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” The teen replied as he walked back along the sidewalks that should have been teeming with people this time of day, it seemed almost deserted. 

“Bunny, I made a mistake. I made a wish that came true.” 

“What’s so bad about that?” 

“I... My wish killed Jack.” Bunny was silent for the longest time.

“What do ya mean kid?” As they reached his house, Jamie nearly broke down as he told the lagomorph everything, from how things were supposed to be to what Jack had told him at his birthday party. The hurtful words he’d flung at his best friend and the wish that he had made in an attempt to fix things, but it had only made things worse... 

“That’s quite the tale.” Bunny said after a long silence. Jamie had made it to his room in that time and had set the cage on his bed and undone the latch on the cage to allow the lagomorph out to stretch his legs. Bunny sat on the bed, sitting back on his haunches now; looking more like the Bunny he remembered even if he was still small. 

“I can’t say I ‘eard o’ this ‘appenin’ ‘fore but... I think I know wha’ ‘appened.”

“What?”

“Shooting stars, like Sandy use’ ta be, are said ta grant wishes. I though’ they were extinct though...”

“Extinct? Why would they be?”

“Pitch an’ I weren’t always on Earth mate. We come from space. Pitch... he ‘unted down Stars in space ta spread fear in the galaxy... tha’ more fear to feed his Fearlings tha’ better.” 

“What’s a Fearling?”

“Later. Anyway, he destroy’d nearly everythin’ including the Pookas... which is what I am. As I said, I ain’t from here.”

“So, you’re the last of your kind then.” Bunny nodded.

“Pitch chased Manny here. There was a great battle... an’ what you know of as the moon... well, it’s actually a ship. A spaceship.” Jamie’s eyes widened at that but he didn’t contradict the pooka.

“Since tha’ battle, Manny’s been up there; that was ‘fore humans were more tha’ tribes that roamed. It was yonks ago.”

“Yonks?” Bunny thought a moment before answering.

“Years is tha’ best equivalent. Anyway, thanks ta that I met North an’ the other Guardians some time later. By that point I was in hiddin’ near the center of tha’ Earth. See... I helped shape tha’ Earth as a place fer me ta live... to hide. I didn’t wager on Pitch ever findin’ me. On here though, unlike other places... ya humans... ya weren’t affected by tha’ Fearlings’ influence like most races. It was like ya had some sort of built in immunity ta ‘em so long as ya didn’t feel fear. So he spent ages inspiring fear... livin’ off it durin’ the time everyone calls tha Dark Ages. That was about the time when I met the others, we put a stop to ‘im... an’ there was peace fer a while... until that Easter. Well, ya know that story don’t ya since ya were there.” Jamie nodded, sitting back a little as he digested all of this. 

“What can we do? I have to fix the damage I’ve done.”

“That’s a tough question ta answer mate. I though’ Sandy was tha’ last of the Stars...”

“Where is he and... the others?” 

“I dunno... I... got separated from ‘em last year. Nuthin’ good happened I kan tell ya that.” Jamie felt his eyes filled with tears.

“Wait... kid... no... don’t do that... I... we’ll think o’ somethin’ ya?” Jamie nodded though a few tears still fell. Oh how he’d messed up! This was worse than he had thought.


	5. The Other Guardians

“What are we going to do?” Jamie asked miserably after a long stretch of silence.

“The longer this goes on the less and less I remember about Jack and ... all of you...” Bunny didn’t reply, he was worried about the kid, but that was the least of their problems at the moment. Pitch ran everything and was most dangerous during the evening.

“Dunno, but listen... the fact that ya kan still see me gives me hope. Where there is hope there is a way mate. We have ta try don’t we?” Jamie nodded. Jack meant more than anything in the world to him since he’d become friends with the lonely, winter spirit who had become a Guardian. 

“Ya need ta believe. Not just in us, but in yerself. I dunno how we get chosen, ta be honest... we don’t pick... but I seen in yer eyes that Easter what I saw in Jack’s. Ya got heart an’ yer fearless. There’s a reason ya were the last ta believe in us an’ ol’ Pitch couldn’t snuff ya out. Maybe... some day ya might actually join us.” The thought of that warmed Jamie’s heart for a moment and he couldn’t help but smile, but then the remembered how Jack had joined them.

“Does that mean I have to die?”

“Nah mate, only Sandy and Jack know about that... the rest of us... we were jus’ asked and then granted immortality when we took tha’ oath.”

“Wait... if Jack was immortal... how did all this happen? How did Pitch ...” The rest of it stuck in his throat.

“Bein’ immortal means ya can’t be killed by a mortal... it don’t protect ya from other spirits if they’re strong enough.”

“Oh.”

“I have an idea... a way ta maybe get Sandy’s attention.”

“What would that be?” 

“Yer tha’ Last Light... tha’ last believer... Yer light was supposed ta have gone out when ya grew up... but obviously things didn’t happen that way ‘cuz this all wasn’t  ‘possed ta happen. Iffin’ ya dream somethin’ good, ya’ll attract Sandy’s attention.... Problem is... ya likely ta get Pitch’s too.”

“I’ll take my chances.” 

“Be careful mate. Choose yer dream carefully.”

“How do I chose what I dream?” 

“Jus’ think on what ya wanna dream about before ya close yer eyes. Think only on that mate... that will do. Best get back in me cage just in case... leave the latch off though eh?” Jamie nodded and Bunny hopped back in and Jamie gently closed it but didn’t latch the thing. He hoped the Guardian of Hope was right about all of this, but what did he have to lose? Worst case scenario... Pitch would get to him and that would be the end of everything for everyone. Just like it had been six years ago... He hadn’t known it then, but he did now. As he lay on the bed he thought long and hard about what he should dream about that would be good enough to get Sandy’s attention but not the Nightmare King’s. As it turned out, the thing he ended up dreaming about was the last time he had seen Jack... it wasn’t the happiest of memories really, but it would be happy enough to reach Sandy, at least that was the hope. 

“Yer a sight fer sore eyes, mate.” Bunny murmured and woke Jamie up by bounding onto the bed and shaking him a little. The boy had begun crying in his sleep. This worried the pooka, but there was nothing he could do about it really. The boy nearly tossed him off the bed when he woke up.

“Jack!” Sandy patted his shoulder gently and Jamie blinked away tears then smiled faintly at the golden man.

“I guess it worked.” Sandy nodded then looked at Bunny.

“He found me mate, not the other way around. It’s a long story, but right now we need ta find the others.” Sandy nodded, the symbol of a hand crocking a finger, meaning he knew where to find them. Jamie nodded and slipped down the stairs with Bunny behind him. He got to the back door and slid quietly out and into the lawn. With it being dark they had to be extra cautious. The two followed Sandy deeper into the city and underground into a cellar that was barely lit. Jamie couldn’t really see much other than lots of barrels and two figures; an older one sitting in a chair and what looked like a teenage girl in a long jacket with a brimmed leather hat on her head who was sitting on the edge of one of the barrels just staring down likely... it was hard to tell. Her head snapped around when she heard a familiar voice.

“Tooth? North?” 

“Bunny?!” Bunny hopped towards the woman who scooped him up into a hug.

“Thank goodness you’re okay! We thought... we thought we’d lost you!” 

“I was worried ‘bout you too sheila.”

“Who have you brought with you?” 

“Our last hope... the Last Light... Jamie Bennett.”

“Little Jamie?” North asked, his voice sounded tired to the teen.

“Hi.” It was all he could manage.

“Jamie... it’s been so long! We... we thought you stopped believing.”

“No. I never stopped... I never would, never will.”

“Ah... Jamie’s got somethin’ ta tell ya.” Jamie nodded a little and began telling the other Guardians everything that he had told Bunny. They listened to him quietly which just made it all the harder to confess.

“I’m... so sorry about all of this... I never meant for it to happen!” North put a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he began to sob, letting Jamie cry against him; when he had quieted again the Guardian spoke.

“Do not think zis is fault. Wish is powerful, da, but you not only one to make wish. Only wish made by many can call attention to wishmaker.”

“R-really?”

“Da.”

“I agree. There’s no way your wish caused this sweetie. Even if your wish was vague, you didn’t ask for him to go away. You just wanted to mend everything.”

“Bah, will do away with stupid rule when we are back to normal.”

“Sounds like a plan ta me mate. Kinda like the idea of havin’ anklebiters around a mite longer as long as they choose ta believe.” 

“Is settled then.”

“But... what do we do?” Sandy waved and the others looked towards him, symbols flashing too fast for even Jamie’s mind to even begin to play charades with what they could mean.

“Is good idea.”

“What is?” Jamie looked puzzled.

“An old friend of ours might be able ta help ya Jamie.”

“Who?”

“Ombric. Great man. Good wizard. Teach me things before I become Guardian.” Bunny nodded.

“It’ll be tough ta get ta him without running inta Pitch, but at this point... what choice do we have?” 

“I’m in.” Jamie said without hesitation. The others gave him a sort of sad smile, as if they had known he would say something like that; just like their Jack... 

“We get rest first. Move out when daylight.” Jamie settled into an impromptu bed that they made for him of pillows and a cover. He was itching to go right now, but he knew he had to trust the Guardians to help; trust that they knew what they were doing. With Pitch on the loose, night was more dangerous than it normally would be, so he settled down into sleep with Sandy to watch over his dreams and keep him and the others hidden from Pitch.


	6. The Journey Begins

Even with Sandy protecting them, he could not protect Jamie from dark dreams created by his own mind...

 

_ Those eyes... that expression... Jamie felt his heart clench as he looked at his best friend who looked so miserable. _

_ “Jamie... why? I... I thought we were... friends.” _

_ “We are! Best friends!” _

_ “Then why did you do this to me? Why did you kill me?” _

_ “I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Jack! I didn’t mean it! None of it!”  _

_ “You got your wish didn’t you? You didn’t want me around... now I’m not. I thought I meant more to you than that.” _

_ “You do! Please believe me! I didn’t mean for this to happen!” _

_ “You did. You meant every word you spoke.” _

_ “No!!!”  _

_ “Goodbye Jamie.” _

_ “JACK! JAAAAAAACCCCCKKK!!!!” _

Jamie bolted up, his friend’s name on his lips; the cry had the Guardian of Dreams wincing as he floated next to boy who broke down into sobs. 

“I d-did this... I k-killed him...” He barely managed the words, wracked with the grief while the golden man hugged the crying child. A grim look on the Guardian's face as he looked over at the others who were silent. After a while Jamie finally calmed down again, but he didn’t say anything as he drew back. His grief and sorrow needed no words.

“Come on mate, time ta go.” He just nodded and the group began their trek across the land; Jamie had to travel through back alleyways and such so no one would stop him as while the Guardians were invisible and many passed through them without a second thought Jamie was not. He was flesh and blood to the rest of the world. After hours of traveling on foot the group moved over to a cab that was sitting by itself.

“Wha?” It was the first thing Jamie had said all day and his voice was quiet and cracked.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s someone who can help mate.” Bunny reassured. The driver was barely Jamie’s height but the small man had brown eyes that spoke volumes of experience.

“Bunnymund.” The accent was there, an irish drawl and Jamie realized that the man could see the others; he took a good look at the ragged group.

“Need a lift?”

“Ya mate... we need ta get to Santoff Claussen.”

“Mmmmm... well that’s a distance from here. I can’t get you all the way, but I’ll take ya as far as I can. Who’s the kid?”

“Jamie Bennett, Jamie this is Shamus.” At any other time Jamie would have been ecstatic to meet what he realized was a Leprechaun. He just gave the man a small smile, however; when the man turned to him, he didn’t look that old. He was dressed in a green T-shirt with “Lucky” etched in gold letters and wore a set of black jeans; the only thing that made him look anything like what people thought he should was the fact that he did have fiery red hair, but otherwise he could almost pass as a tennager. He had what looked like the shadow of a mustache growing but that was it. No beard, he didn’t smoke a pipe or wear anything of old irish clothing or even seem to act like what most would expect. Shamus nodded.

“He’s got potential.” It was all the other said and motioned to the cab, they all piled in. The drive was a silent one and eventually Jamie drifted off out of boredom. No one blamed him and Sandy did his best to weave a good dream for Jamie who had curled up, head in Tooth’s lap. She looked at the others with a bit of a grimace. Jamie was just a child...  they were supposed to protect children but... Well, there was no protecting him from his own inner demons and they knew it. It had been evident in his cry when he had woken that the boy blamed himself for what had happened. In truth, each of the Guardians blamed themselves for the loss of Jack in some way. If Tooth or North had moved... reacted sooner... If Sandy had been quicker... if Bunny had done more than throw his weapon uselessly against the Nightmare King.... then Jack would still be with them. Still be here... and Jamie wouldn’t be suffering. 

“We have to make this right. He doesn’t deserve this.” She said quietly and the others nodded, Bunny was sitting in North’s palm while Sandy was sitting on the floor of the cab, his symbols forming slowly:

I cannot protect the boy from dreams that his own mind conjures... I can only protect him from Pitch’s influence.

 

He seemed sad at this as he looked at the boy who had been brave enough to find them. Who, despite everything that had happened... had kept belief in them and that belief, small as it was, had been enough to rouse Tooth and North from their slumbers in which they had fallen into when the last light had been snuffed out... or they had thought it had. Sandy had stayed in hiding if only to watch over his friends and ensure that their sleep had been a peaceful one. It had been all he could do because he knew he couldn’t fight Pitch on his own and he’d lost track of Bunny after that fight. Jamie had found Bunny and brought them together again; had coaxed Sandy out of hiding when he had sensed the good dream amidst all the nightmares... So far they had evaded detection, but that couldn’t last forever. Fortunately Shamus lived up to his reputation of having all the luck... not once did they run into Pitch’s many minions despite the sinking of the sun. Luck was on their side. For now. The drive seemed to take forever.

“We’re here.” The cab stopped and Tooth gently shook Jamie, rousing the boy from his dreamless sleep. They stepped out of the cab to see that they were at a pier. 

“I canno’ take ya further, but I don’t imagine I need ta. See that boat?” He pointed to a boat that was bobbing in the water gently; it was loaded with large crates.

“That will take ya cross the sea ta where ya need. Good luck Guardians.” 

“Thank you friend.” North murmured.

“Take care yerselves.” 

“We will mate.” They ushered Jamie to the boat and crept aboard, unlatching one of the huge crates so that Jamie could slip inside. There wasn’t a lot of room, but there was enough that he could stretch out against what was a wooden crate full of... something, along with Sandy and Bunny who refused to leave him. North and Tooth went to a different crate. Able to phase through without trouble, like ghosts. The ride was rough, but Jamie didn’t utter a single complaint. He was still troubled from the dream he’d had only to wake up to what was essentially a living nightmare. The world wasn’t too much different, he supposed, but fear was everywhere. When they got off the boat he saw for himself what the effect of fear had done to his world. Unchecked fear had made many people irrational... the wrong sorts of people and only the Guardians could protect Jamie from the shadows and those who lurked in them. They came upon a forest that was densely packed.

“Are you sure this is it?”

“Ya mate. We’re sure.” Bunny hopped through the woods and with a heavy heart, Jamie followed. As they walked in silence, Jamie felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. They had walked for weeks on end, with barely any sleep because it was too dangerous for them to sleep here. People skulked the shadows as much as Pitch’s Night Mares did, people were irrational at best. He saw so many who seemed to be virtually starving, suffering from various illnesses too and cities that were nothing but crumbling ruins filled with disease and filth because fear had led to hate and hate had led to war... A war without end. The dead and dying seemed to be rampant in some cities and scarce in others. Thieves were just as common, but Jamie had nothing on him worth while, which he was grateful for. The trip had taken them too long already in his mind. Too long had he gone without seeing Jack... he wondered how it was that he was going to fix all of this. A single wish had caused this travesty... would it take something like that a second time to set things right? He didn’t have the answers, but he hoped that whatever the answer to that was it could be found in this place that the Guardians had led him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short, and I apologize for that but this story has a different feel than most of my other works. I have only a vague sense of how this story is to go. Thank you to those who leave kudos and comments.


	7. What Went Wrong

“Long time no see mate.” Bunny muttered to a strange woman that they passed in the woods; she wasn’t... scary, per say.... Beautiful really but she floated about like a spectre and was dressed in the finest of silks and jewelry as if that would tempt any of them. She greeted the Guardians with a faint smile, as if she knew why they had come there. Jamie didn’t give her a second glance, she was pretty but he wasn’t interested in her really. His eyes widened though when the forest melted away to reveal a village made entirely of treehouses. 

“Wha... what is this place?”

“Zhis is Santoff Claussen. Come, an old friend awaits.” Jamie followed the Guardians to the largest of the treehouses. Everything was eerily quiet; Jamie felt that no place should be as quiet as this place was, though there were animals and bugs around, seeming to take shelter in this place. None of them bothered the Guardians or Jamie however; though he wondered if he shouldn’t be worried at the unusual size of some of the creatures there. Still, he felt relatively safe near the Guardians, although what he expected them to do against that many animals he didn’t know. Despite some of their unusual sizes, they all seemed docile, content to live in the place and predator and prey seemed to live side by side, which was an oddity to be sure seeing fawns play with wolf pups while the parents stood or lay nearby watching. Neither attempting to harm the other. He knew that if they got through this he would have to ask them later about that, one of them anyway; the mere concept of it boggled his mind. He tried not to think on it or how it was a house was in a tree, literally, without killing the tree itself. The group walked inside to an expansive sitting room after a knock had the door opening. Jamie didn’t see who opened the door, but then it didn’t matter much did it? He glanced about, there were more chairs in this room than any he recalled seeing before, he wasn’t sure why. An old grandfather clock quietly ticked, he noticed spiders crawling about and other insects, but they didn’t seem inclined to get near or even fight with one another as was more natural. This place definitely wasn’t natural. The man who appeared seemed normal... well, mostly, his blue eyes were bright and spry despite that his beard was nearly twice as long as he was tall and was draped over one shoulder. He also was dressed in some sort of green robe, like something out of a time gone by, at least Jamie imagined so. He didn’t know enough of history to even begin to guess at this stranger’s unusual clothing. 

“Nicolas! So good to see you... and you Toothiana! Sanderson and... oh my Aster... seems time has worn on you the most.” 

“Nevermind ya that. It’s good ta see ya Ombric.” Jamie was quiet as the Guardians cheerfully greeted the man.

“Been long time old friend!” 

“Oh Ombric! It’s such a delight to see you again! I only wish it were under better circumstances!”

“As do I Toothiana. Who is this young man you’ve brought with you?”   
“Our last light, Jamie Bennett.” The man turned to him then, seeming to study him.

“It has been a long time since so young of a mind has been here. It is nice to meet you Jamie.”

“Likewise.” 

“We should discuss what has brought you so far friends, but first, tea!” He clapped his hands and Jamie was awestruck to see the insects about produce tea cups for them all as well as a tea set. Ombric poured the tea himself and added sugar to everyone’s cup but Tooth’s. Once everyone was comfortably settled on a seat with their tea, Ombric spoke again.

“Now then, is dark times we live in friends, what can I do for you?”    
“We’re here for answers mate... Jamie’s got a doozy of a tale... Go on mate, tell ‘im what ya told us.” Jamie took a deep breath after a sip of the tea, he felt calmer after having taken his first sip. No one interrupted him as he told Ombric what he had told the Guardians. About what was supposed to have happened, about his friendship with Jack and the last words the two had exchanged followed by the wish. Ombric stroked his beard.

“That’s quite the story.” 

“You... don’t believe me.”

“On the contrary boy, I do. You have no reason to lie about such a thing and I knew about Wishing Stars long before I met Sanderson.” 

“So... can you help me? Please... I’ll do anything.” 

“I do not know that there is much I can do boy. A wish is a powerful thing and time isn’t something to be meddled with. I should know, I tried a few times; never boded well for me.”

“I have to fix this though... I just have to!” 

“Well... I can send you through time to see what went wrong. When we come back we can figure out a solution then.” Jamie nodded. The man stood up, several spiders dropping a staff down to the man.

“Alright then. No time like the present, Jamie wasn’t sure what to expect but soon the room twisted, his gut did the same and they were in the same room but the Guardians were gone.

“Wha-”

“No time, come on.” He pulled the boy out of the tree house and fished out what looked like one of North’s globes.

“What’s the name of the town?”

“Burgess.” He shook the globe, whispering the name to it and threw it. It was one of North’s Globes! Jamie yelped as he was pushed through and the man followed. They arrived on a rooftop. Jamie’s eyes were wide, he knew where they were and the two of them watched as a young group of kids and weakened Guardians stared down Pitch and his Nightmares. 

“This is... “ 

“The past, yes. We can’t interfere with what happens, but we can observe.” The boy nodded, though he wasn’t sure why they couldn’t just interfere then realized he, himself probably shouldn’t because down on the street was his eight year old self.  Jamie's eyes widened as he stared at the scene that played before him. He knew this wasn't right even as he saw the four Guardians fighting against Pitch, it looked as if they had the upper hand as Jack had seemed to corner Pitch who then used shadows to dance about to confuse the four.

"Jack! Look out!" Aster cried out as he spun around, the boogeyman having emerged from Jack's own shadow to strike at his unprotected back with his sand scythe, vicious triumph on his face; laughing. Aster's boomerang flew into the air, but it bounced harmlessly against the scythe seconds before it came down on the winter spirit who raised his staff too late.

"NO!!!" The Guardians could only stare as their newest member was impaled before their eyes. The word had ripped from several throats, including Jamie’s... but it had been an involuntary thing. Pitch's laughter rang out as the Guardian's newest member stared at his foe one last time before crumpling, blood staining the blue hoodie. 

“That wasn’t supposed to happen...” Jamie said horsely to the man who had pulled him back from the edge of the rooftop, keeping the nearby Nightmares from noticing them.

“Sandy... h-he was s-supposed to stop Pitch...” The boy choked out as he dissolved into tears. He didn’t even notice when they had returned from that place in time as he sobbed against the man who did his best to console the boy.


	8. Easter

Jamie had cried himself to an exhausted sleep, when he came to he found himself on a bed in the tree house and quiet murmurs downstairs led him back to where the Guardians were resting and talking to Ombric.

“Ombric sir.”

“Ah, Jamie, you’re awake I see.”

“I... I’ve been thinking, about what you said. About not interfering.” 

“Don’t even think about it mate.” Bunny said.

“I just... I can’t do nothing... what if... instead of interfering directly... I... influenced something?” Bunny frowned.

“Ya can’t do that without interferin’.”

“What if I could?” Bunny’s nose twitched.

“If ya could find a way... without directly involving yerself or changin’ anything... it’s not against rules.” 

“I think I can... but... um... I’m going to need to make a lot of trips through time.” Ombric nodded.

“I think I can help you my boy, what do you need?” Jamie just smiled, hopeful for once, that he could change things the way they were supposed to be.... Who would notice, after all, a simple message left through time but the boy with a curious mind? Who would notice how a note seemed to follow him wherever he went once he had learned to read:

 

Anything for Jack

 

That was all the note said. He didn’t know who wrote them on the mirror when he took a shower or on the windows during winter. They had begun showing up when he was seven. He’d even often found scraps of paper with the same message, when he’d found the first one he’d showed it to his mother to read to him. She said she hadn’t wrote it and didn’t know who Jack was. To a boy, who had a wild imagination, he began trying to guess who was leaving these mysterious messages all around. He sat down and had a notebook that he’d not needed for school and wrote in it about the messages, documenting where he saw them and when. They seemed to be everywhere, but he couldn’t figure out who was writing them and his mother hadn’t wrote them. His friends thought he was weird until he’d shown them several times the messages in the snow and frost on his windows. They’d swore they didn’t know and weren’t the ones doing it. It was Easter now and the messages had seemed to have stopped just the day before. Why had they stopped now? It seemed to him that just the day before his mother had been nagging him about wearing his hat and had told him that it was a turn of a phrase that “Jack Frost” nipped noses. Then a thought came to him as he searched for eggs. Could it be? He shook the thought away as he climbed a ladder and fell only to discover a lost ball. No eggs.

“Let’s check the park again.” He said to his friends, not detoured that there weren’t any eggs to be seen.

“Really?” One of his friends groaned, he wasn’t sure if it was Caleb or Claude who’d said it. He was eager to find eggs. It was Easter after all!

“For what? The Easter Bunny?” No matter his determination or how he tried to convince the others that the Easter Bunny was real... they didn’t seem to respond to anything. They didn’t believe him and he could see it written in their eyes, it was on their faces. They were... so sad and yet his attempts to cheer them up seemed to fall short. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t understand it.

“What’s happened to you guys?” This wasn’t like them to be so down. To suddenly be told by one of them to “grow up” wasn’t something he’d heard from any of them before... something seemed wrong. Very wrong. 

“It was a dream! You should be happy you still get dreams like that and not...” He trailed off. Jamie looked at his friend, confused when he didn’t finish then looked over at the others.

“Nightmares.” Cupcake finished. Nightmares? His friends were like this because of bad dreams? He didn’t get it... Sure they were scary and weren’t fun, but what did that have to do with Easter? Why were they giving up so easily? It didn’t make any sense! None of this did... there were always eggs... so... why couldn’t they find them? 

“Forget it Jamie.” He looked at Pippa as she dropped the tennis ball into his basket.

“There’s just no Easter this year.” They all sadly turned from him to head back home, he felt sadness in his heart at this. No Easter this year? What was she talking about? Were his friends right? He couldn’t help the doubt that began to worm it's way into his heart.

“He really is real!” He said with conviction, but they didn’t turn. 

“I know he is...” He stared at his empty basket that only had a colorful tennis ball in it. He had been certain that the night he’d lost his tooth he’d seen the Tooth Fairy... and Santa... and the Easter Bunny... and the Sandman! Why they’d all been in his room he’d no idea... were they helping the Tooth Fairy or something? He hadn’t had a chance to ask as chaos had ensued when his alarm had gone off and Abby had chased the large rabbit around his room until everyone, including himself, had fallen asleep... except the Sandman of course. He spent all day searching. There had to be some somewhere... didn’t there? He was back searching his yard yet again as the sun began to set. His mother had insisted he stay home with her and Sophie after she saw that it was growing dark. He searched and searched, but as before, there was nothing to be found. 

“Jamie, come in for dinner!” Jamie looked up from where he sat on the porch.

“Oh sweetheart, I know you’re disappointed. I don’t know what happened this year. I guess it was just some mistake on someone’s part, that’s why the egg hunt this year was canceled. I am sorry. I know you were looking forward to it.” Jamie glanced away. That wasn’t just it. Well, yeah, he had been ever since he’d met the actual Easter Bunny, he’d been hoping to catch a glimpse of him as well. He went through his nightly routine with doubt lingering in his mind. What had happened? He was sure something had to have... the year before he remembered fun with his friends finding eggs. He thought about what one of the twins had said, about it being a dream. Yet he had still found a quarter beneath his pillow the day after he’d lost his tooth. That was proof... wasn’t it? There hadn’t been any dream dust... or sand... whatever it had been, no fur or any feathers... no physical evidence that they had been there. How was he supposed to convince them if, he realized, he couldn’t even fully convince himself? 


	9. Jack

He picked up the brown rabbit he remembered finding in his basket one year; his sister had gotten a stuffed sheep. He had called it Bunny, even though it didn’t resemble the Easter Bunny he remembered meeting. He knew he was supposed to be sleeping, but he just couldn’t. He sat it in front of him, looking at the black beads for eyes, well one eye as one had been replaced by a button when he had lost the original eye some time ago though where and when he’d lost it he didn’t know; his mom had sewn the button on for him. He wasn’t sure if this would work, but he had to try something didn’t he? After all, he’d always talked to the rabbit, trusting it might hear him and keep his secrets; a faithful companion he’d had for more years than he could remember. He pushed his covers aside, sat the rabbit more squarely on the bed before him. It was silent, as always. Maybe talking to it would get the Easter Bunny’s attention... not that he could be sure it ever had but what did he  have to lose?

“Things have gotten bad, I guess. There’s never been an Easter that hasn’t had eggs... everyone was bummed out. I guess something had to have happened.” Silence. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Why would the rabbit talk back when it never had before?  
“Okay, look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So, here’s what’s going to happen. If it wasn’t a dream, and you are real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now.” He glanced away from the stuffed face he was leaning close to. Did he really have the right to demand that? Well, no turning back now. He needed the proof now... he was beginning to doubt that it had been anything but a dream now. A fantastic dream, but one nonetheless....

“I’ve believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact.” He picked it up, not breaking eye contact.

“So you kinda owe me now. You don’t have to do much, just a little sign so I know.... Anything. Anything at all.” He wasn’t sure what he was expecting the rabbit to do as he stared at the worn plush, hope rose in him for a brief moment and then the moment passed; his hope was gone.

“I knew it.” He meant to set it aside as it fell from his hand, but it fell off the bed itself; he didn’t care. It had been just a dream. The figure that crept into the bedroom didn’t notice the two figures watching them from the rooftop of the next house in the shadows.

“This was the night I first believed... when I first saw him.” The shorter figure murmured to the taller one as he gazed a bit fondly at the winter spirit.

“You were the only believer then.”

“Yeah... but I wouldn’t know it until later. After the fight. He told me about it... I think... I don’t know. My memories are all but gone now... but I remember this night like it was yesterday... and the fight that’s coming... I’ll never forget it either.”

“I can understand that my boy. Come, it’s time we prepare to see what your plan has wrought.” The shorter figure nodded and the two vanished as the winter spirit inched closer to the boy who sat on the bed. He couldn’t let it end like this. He had made a mistake and now he had to fix it.... Or at least protect the very last light there was. He couldn’t let this boy lose his belief. He touched the still window pane, causing it to frost over, the soft sound of crackling had caught the sad boy’s attention, his eyes widening a little as he watched the frost spread all over just that one pane. Then, Jack drew an Easter egg into the window into the frost as best he could; it wasn’t going to win any art contests but he knew the boy would recognize the simple drawing and he was right. The boy’s eyes had widened with a gasp and darted to the stuffed rabbit on the floor. He stood up on his bed as Jack frosted the pane above it and etched out a drawing of a rabbit, again, no great art like his snowflakes or frost but it was enough.

“He’s real.” He saw the innocent surprise in the boy’s eyes and heard it in his voice. He summoned power deep within him, he’d only done this once before for his own amusement when bored but he felt the boy needed this extra show to cement his belief. The rabbit pulled from the pane, becoming a three dimensional snow creature; looking very much like a real rabbit and almost nothing like the frost drawing.

“Whoa!” He said softly, chuckling as the rabbit bounded around him, glistening blue trailing behind it as if it were disturbing snow that only lasted seconds before disappearing. He hopped about, trying to grab it when it came close. Jack laughed as the rabbit had a life of it's own now, dashing around him out of reach of the boy and then back over to Jamie who managed to touch it.

“Whoa!” He said again when he managed it, it had been cold to the touch and it burst when his fingers had grazed it. Now it was nothing but snow that fell down over him.

“Snow?” That didn’t make any sense. Why would there be snow? He settled down on his bed again, thinking. Why would it be snowing in his room? Easter didn’t have anything to do with snow, yes it did often snow before or after Easter but the two didn’t go hand in hand. A single flake touched his nose and suddenly he remembered the message:

 

Anything for Jack

 

It began to click.

“Jack Frost?”

“Did he just say...?” He heard a voice behind him, it was quiet. He sat up on his knees.

“Jack Frost?” He wondered if he was right. _It has to be... who else would bring snow?_ Belief sparked in his heart. Jack gasped.

“He said it again! He said... You said...” The boy had turned now and he looked right at Jack, his eyes widening as they landed on the winter spirit, jaw dropped a little.

“Jack Frost.” Before him was a pale boy barely older than himself, with white hair and blue eyes to match the hoodie he wore and tan pants.

“That’s right!” Jack stumbled back, barely able to believe what he’d heard.

“But that’s me... Jack Frost! That’s my name!” He glanced away, as if talking to himself before turning back to the boy, meeting his eyes in something of unbelievable joy.

“You said my name!” After looking at the boy he realized something, the boy was looking his direction, as if looking _at_ him.

“Wait... can you hear me?” The boy, mouth still open, nodded.

“C-can you... Can you see me?” The boy nodded again. A grin of pure joyous relief spread across his face.

“H-he sees me. He sees me!” He laughed in pure and utter joy at finally succeeding! After 300 years of trying... finally someone saw him! He backflipped onto the tiny table behind him, laughing. Perching on it like he had so many other things The boy laughing as well.

“You just made it snow!”

“I know.”

“In MY ROOM!”

“I know!” He hopped off it, joy spread across his features.

“You’re real?”

“Of course! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days?” He gestured as he spoke.

“And you remember when you went riding on that sled the other day?”

“That was you?!” He had thought there was something special about that sled ride he’d taken around the block that had landed him safely in the snow bank... well, until the sofa had slid into him and knocked out his tooth.

“That was me!”

“Cool!” That was the coolest thing ever!

“I know, right?!” Jamie’s next thought had him frowning a little.

“But what about the Easter Bunny? And the Tooth Fairy? I mean-”

“Real! Real!” Jack scooped up the rabbit and held it.

“Every one of us is real!”

“I knew it!” He jumped for joy.

“Jamie! Who are you talking to?” It was his mother, he ducked a little, he was supposed to be asleep! Well... she didn’t seem mad... He glanced at Jack who jerked his head a little to the side with a smile as if to say ‘Go on, tell her.’ He glanced that way.

“Jack Frost?” He heard her laugh.

“Okay.” It was the same laugh that, in later years, he’d come to realize was her humoring him. Jamie laughed, as did Jack. The sound of the wind blowing open the window got both their attention.


	10. Different

Jamie couldn’t hear it, just the sound of thunder that followed, but the wind was telling Jack that the other Guardians had arrived.

“What is it?” Jamie asked.

“The others.” Before he could think to say anything the boy was out of his room and heading downstairs, Jack shook his head a little and headed out the window, floating down to meet the other Guardians.

 

“Looks different, from here.” Jamie murmured, the fourteen year old standing on a building several feet behind Pitch and the wall of Nightmares. Sort of. He and Ombric had figured the best place to stand would be where the fighting wouldn’t happen exactly. It would take place in the central part, but they were several feet behind the wall of sand that was Pitch’s Nightmare army. Ombric didn’t comment. The only thing keeping the sand from attacking them at that moment were spells Ombric had placed, they were, more or less, floating above the building on the sand that was actually beneath them as it had engulfed the entire town and was a writhing mass in all directions. There seemed no end to it.

“Do you really think a handful of children can help you against this?” Jamie barely heard Pitch’s speech, he remembered the fear he had felt for a moment, seeing the insurmountable odds they faced and he gasped when he saw North’s sword point at Pitch only to falter and he had to lean upon it like a cane again. He had realized then that the Guardians, except for Jack, weren’t really up for this fight. They were weak, not like he had seen them the night he had lost his tooth. The Tooth Fairy wasn’t flying, the Sandman was nowhere to be found, Santa seemed just like the old man he looked to be and the Easter Bunny was nothing but a cute bunny...

“You were definitely brave my boy. Things sure looked bleak here for you all.”

“Yes, they did... but Jack and the others needed me. I knew that from what I saw. Jack told me they were just bad dreams. He wasn’t wrong. I knew they couldn’t fight in the condition that they were in. It was then that I realized I wasn’t scared of Pitch or the Nightmares, I was afraid for Jack. For the Guardians I had known and believed in my entire life.” He said as Pitch called out.

“You’ll protect them? But who will protect you?!” He couldn’t hear himself from this distance, or anything, but he didn’t have to.

“Did you know you could have lost? That you were putting your life in danger?”

“No. It never occurred to me at the time. It didn’t really matter, all I knew was that I needed to protect them and in that I found my courage; my fear disappeared.” They watched as the sand surged forward, but a good chunk of it suddenly became gold. Jamie smiled and as the battle progressed the two were left on the roof to watch the battle, Jamie and Ombric could get a little closer to see what it was that would happen. The outcome of this battle was what everything was hinging on and Jamie was more than just a little apprehensive. Had his warning worked? Jamie wished, if not for the first time - at least he felt it wasn’t... he wasn’t sure anymore - that he could fly like Jack or at least hop from one rooftop to another and get a closer look at what was happening without being seen. That was part of the problem with this, getting close without getting so close that they either ran into one of the Guardians or a Nightmare during the fight. They couldn’t interfere. Not directly.

“Can we get closer?” Jamie asked as the Nightmares were becoming more and more scarce in number. Ombric nodded and with a quick flight spell they were on a nearby roof, just above where some school buses were parked. Jamie noticed something different about the fight as he saw the children running about and touching the Nightmares. They had separated and were in pairs, the twins one pair... Monty and Pippa were another... Cupcake was with an elf that chewed at any Nightmare who tried coming up behind her. The enemy was running scared... but where was his younger self? After a moment he spotted the three Guardians attacking Pitch along with Jack, backing him into a corner right below them. That’s when he noticed his younger self... he was staying close to Jack and... what did he have in his hand there? The Guardians advanced on Pitch.

“It’s over Pitch. There’s nowhere to hide.” Pitch smirked and disappeared into the shadows. Poor choice of words. Jamie gripped the side of the building. This was it, the defining moment he’d worked so hard to change... The shadows danced along the walls and Jamie bit his lip as he heard Pitch’s laughter. He wanted so badly to just launch himself at Pitch when the Boogeyman re-emerged at exactly the same spot, his sand scythe raised.

“Jack! Look out!” Bunny tossed his boomerang but it was deflected by the scythe, just as before, but as Pitch raised it high and Jack’s eyes widened he paused and laughed as a snowball slammed straight into Pitch’s face. Jamie looked over and saw his younger self and grinned. His eight year old self had gotten the message and had thrown the snowball! Jamie let out a quiet sigh of relief as Sandy’s whip wrapped around the scythe and yanked the Boogeyman away from the others, giving him the same wallop Jamie remembered that had been what had actually happened. His memories returned full force and a soft smile graced his features. He had done it. Well, they had; he couldn’t have done it without Ombric’s help.

“Now what?”

“Now we return where we belong, Jamie.”

“Will I remember any of this?” 

“Not as it has been, it will seem like some strange dream to you.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Balance my dear boy, is a funny thing. Don’t worry about it.” He didn’t, his only concern was how to patch things up with Jack now. He knew he had to. He couldn’t simply leave things off as he had.


	11. A Mark Of Change

Jack sat against the window, staring out at the endless snow; North had taken one look at him and said nothing, leaving him be. It was a first and a welcome one this time. He had pulled the hoodie over his head, he’d sat at this same window that fateful Easter, despairing over the loss of Sandy; the only one of the Guardians who had spared time for him or been friendly since before he had become a Guardian. Since before they had needed his help. Now he felt that same sadness, no... worse. Jamie’s words rang in his ears. Maybe North and the others had been right... maybe he should have stopped seeing the boy sooner. Like when the others had stopped seeing him; slowly but surely Jamie’s friends had stopped seeing Jack. Cupcake was the first. Then the twins, Monty and just before this last snow Pippa hadn’t seen him when he had started the snowball fight on the last day he was allowed to make it snow before Easter. Jamie had sent a grin his way, that had been last year. Those who could still see him, after Cupcake had stopped, had always sent him a smile or a knowing grin. That year, it had only been Jamie and though Jack had smiled back, he’d felt a pang in his heart, knowing that now Jamie alone was the believer among his friends. Just like that Easter. He hadn’t wanted to alienate Jamie or any of his friends. He’d talked to each of the other Guardians about the snowball fight and had, more or less, gotten the same advice from each of them in turn. It was time to let Jamie go. To let him grow up with his friends; to learn to survive on his own in the world as adults did. As North had said many times over the last few years... old lights went out, new ones came in. Jack really wasn’t sure about that for him. He was still so new in terms of having believers and because they had so many, how could any of them, except maybe Sandy, ever understand the fear he had? That once Jamie stopped believing he wouldn’t have any believers anymore; that things would just go back to the way they had always been... sure North let him stay at the pole, but the Guardian was busy year round even when it wasn’t Christmas, always thinking up new ideas. Jack had once used that reason to say he wasn’t Guardian material; Bunny was the only one who seemed to have any respite from his work and he and the lagomorph really didn’t get along too well. They weren’t rivals or really openly hostile in any sense of the word and he liked needling the pooka every now and then, but spring and winter didn’t really mix... and honestly, it was about the time that Bunny was spreading Easter and spring that Jack should be dozing or off in a place where it was constantly cold because the rest of the world was between seasons and he had less snow to give during those months. Mother Nature might not have other seasonal spirits to help her, but she was very to the point when she got angry and he already knew to steer clear of making her mad. He’d been threatened once with being tossed in an active volcano if he ever did anything like the blizzard of ‘68 again in a place that didn’t often see such blizzardy conditions on a regular basis. It was bad enough Bunny had yelled at him; Bunny didn’t scare him though, not like Mother Nature did. She could be right scary and nasty when she needed to be. That was one encounter he could live without the rest of his existence. He sighed as he’d gone back to try and help clean up his mess, not that Bunny had thanked him for it. He’d been in pain for days from pulling the cold into him, rather than releasing it. He swore he’d never do that again... he’d make sure he never had to; he’d lay on his pond, seeping the excess cold into the frozen water to make it even colder and more heat resistant. Two days of laying there like a helpless chick, aching from head to toe, was more than enough to keep him from a repeat. Jack sighed. As much as his thoughts circled in his head about various things, no matter what his mind always seemed to circle back to Jamie, who had proven one year that the two of them were related. Imagine that. Maybe that’s why it had been so easy to get attached to the boy in the first place, because he was family... and why the parting words had stung so much. 

“Jack.” Jack glanced over, North had come over to him.

“I know this is difficult for you. Have been thinking something.” Jack wasn’t sure he wanted to hear this. 

“Maybe not so bad boy still believe. Rule vas made to protect children from dangers ov not growing up, ov not doing what need be done when in times being child vas very dangerous.” He’d heard all of this before.

“I know, North. You and the others made that very clear.” He stood up and went to leave, he didn’t want to hear this lecture yet again. North stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Ve talk to Manny. Think maybe time some rules change.” Jack turned to look at the other Guardian, stunned. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Maybe boy still believe for reason. Come, we speak with him on matter no?” Jack nodded. North had never said anything about this before because Manny didn’t have a direct way to speak with the Guardians like humans did here. It was more difficult and was said to be taxing on the man. Jack guessed that was why he rarely spoke to them and he could live with that really. It made a lot of sense, but why would North bring this up since it wasn’t urgent? He was surprised to see that the others had gathered there as well. The centerpiece of the floor, where there had once been a diamond, was now a star shape; Jack had his own little plaque among the others, his small figure surrounded by small snowflakes. They looked up at the moon that was full and bright in the skylight.

“Manny, you brought us Jack when we needed help. Now we think is time to help Jack in what he now faces. Ve know rules for our own good and for children, but times have changed, old friend and ve must change with them. Ve are all in agreement that ve need as many believers as can get, be they young or old. Ve ask for change in rule. What say you?” Jack watched as there was a brighter glow, the moonbeams that came down were brighter than he’d ever seen from the moon and what looked like a rolled up piece of paper with a ribbon on it seemed to float down through the air and North reached for it and caught it. The light faded. They looked at North who unrolled it; it was longer than he had anticipated and he read it aloud to the others:

 

My dear Guardians,

 

I have watched closely the world for many a year. I have seen how the world has become. What it has transformed into from the time in which I first asked four of you to take the oath to watch over the children of the world; to guard their hopes, wishes and dreams. They are the future. The world is still a dangerous place, but not in the way it was so long ago. I have heard the secret wishes of the children far below and I believe it is our duty to do what we can to fulfill them for as long as we are able. To which, I shall make an amendment to the rules that govern us for the sake of the children:

 

  1. Belief is to be encouraged for as long as a child believes, but new belief is only to be created in those who have not yet - by human law - become an adult. 
  2. A Guardian is to stay hidden from sight while protecting children unless the situation requires it or there is no danger present. 
  3. Human life is fleeting, it is natural to have favorites, but the child who is should not be singled out.
  4. Never reveal to anyone, not even to a fellow Guardian, which child is a favorite.
  5. A Guardian must always remember the oath taken. The children come first.
  6. In taking the oath, you agree to work with the other Guardians in times of needs no matter what personal grievances may arise.
  7. Do not interfere with the natural order of things, if a child no longer remembers, do not try to get them to rekindle the belief they have lost. 



 

These are the only amendments I have made. I wish you good fortune my friends.

 

Manifred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are a mite confused at the change in chapters... I accidentally left one out when posting. I think it happened because one was so short in length. anyway, hopefully this all makes a bit more sense now. the original missing chapter is chapter 7 "what went wrong" (for those who read this without said chapter and want to backtrack)


	12. Reuniting

Jack grinned from ear to ear; he’d never been so happy since gaining his first believer! He didn’t waste any time dashing out the nearest window and heading straight for Burgess. He had to go see Jamie! He just hoped that the boy wasn’t still mad at him... The thought of that put a bit of a damper on his spirit, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. The boy was his best friend after all. The best friend he’d ever had and his best believer. The boy, he realized, had become his favorite child in very short order but then, why wouldn’t he be? He was Jack’s first believer after all and Jack had loved the boy’s adventurous spirit and enthusiasm for the mysteries of the world around him. The boy was brave, kind-hearted, and fearless too. Jack adored the boy more than he did the other kids, but he he had always been careful to not let on that he looked out for Jamie more than the other kids when they had wild sled rides down hills or epic snowball fights over the years. So what if Jamie was growing up? He’d always be that same boy that Jack had first met, he was sure of it. He was a little surprised to see the boy seemed to be moping around his pond instead of at his house or the house of one of his friends. He’d searched those places first, expecting the boy might be there; nope, Jamie had been at his pond, staring at the frozen water. He seemed to be talking to himself.

“I don’t know if you can even hear me, if you’re near.... I’m sorry Jack. I didn’t mean what I said... I was just angry... and hurt. I understand if you don’t show yourself to me because of the rules. They’re stupid, but... I still understand.”

“Jamie.” He murmured as he touched down; he was touched that the boy would come here and apologize. Jamie whirled around at the sound of his name.

“Jack... I...” Jack smiled a little and went over to the boy, putting his arms around him and hugging him close.

“It’s okay.” Jamie buried his head against the hoodie, Jack didn’t say anything as his first believer cried as he apologized again and again. Jack let the boy exhaust himself. When he had he carried him to his room and settled him into bed; then he stretched out himself on the floor. It was better than sleeping in a tree. He could hardly wait to tell Jamie about the new development! He was so tickled really that he didn’t think he’d fall asleep, but fall asleep the winter spirit did, eventually. The next morning Jamie yawned, got dressed, went down to eat breakfast and then was upstairs again to brush his teeth. It was just another day and the boy yawned a little; he almost wished it was summer break already, but that meant another hot summer, but at least there wouldn’t be any school.... He looked out the window, it was snowing! Dang it was snowing hard too! His mother shook her head.

“Go back to bed, you don’t have school today.” Jamie let out a whoop, but instead of going to bed he grabbed his coat and headed out into the yard; as long as he stayed in the yard he knew his mother wouldn’t mind him playing in the snow. The snow was too thick to drive through so no one was going to work that day either until it let up. Jamie and Sophie romped about in the snow.

“Hey kiddo!” Jamie turned with a grin.

“Jack!” 

“Mis- Oof!” Jamie had tackled the winter guardian as soon as he saw him floating to the ground, sending them both tumbling down into the snow.

“I’ll take that as a... Jamie?” He felt something wet against his hoodie. Was the boy crying? 

“I... I thought I’d never see you again...” Was the muffled response. Jack let go of the staff and wrapped his arms around the kid.

“Me too kiddo.” 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean what I said! You’re my best friend... I don’t... I don’t want to lose you.” Jack was stunned by this confession, he ruffled Jamie’s hair. His first believer, naturally the favorite child he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone he had; according to the rules anyway.

“I... don’t know what to say honestly. I haven’t really had a best friend since... well... before I became a Guardian.” Jamie lifted his head, brown eyes meeting icy blue.

“I’ll do my best to be worthy to be your best friend.” How could he say no to that? He smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair affectionately.

“You already did that kiddo. After all, without you where would I be?” There was something that had always nagged at him though about that night. Why had Jamie stayed so close to him?

“Hey Jamie... I was wondering... about that night... why did you throw that snowball at Pitch? I mean, you led the other kids to help bring Sandy back, and we’re grateful for it honestly... but you kept close to me when we had Pitch cornered... why did you follow me?” 

“Um... well... that’s a bit of a long story.” Jack raised his eyebrows at that. 

“Let’s go to my room and I’ll tell you all about it.” Jack grinned and Jamie yelped a little only to grin widely when Jack grabbed his staff, one arm around the boy, and flew him up to his room. Jamie had hung tightly to Jack, but he knew the winter spirit wouldn’t drop him. Still there was nothing more thrilling or close to, aside from that wild sled ride Easter evening, than flying with Jack. 


	13. Friends to the End

As soon as Jack set him down Jamie ran over to his dresser and rummaged through it, pulling out a notebook from his sock drawer. He didn’t notice when a pair of socks fell onto the floor nor seemed to care really as he went back over to Jack and flipped open to the very first page, on it was a note taped to it written in neat handwriting:

 

Anything for Jack

 

Above the taped note was the date, written in shaky letters, January 2nd, 2013

 

Jamie beckoned Jack over as he sat on the bed and Jack settled next to him, looking at the note.

“Jamie... What is that?”

“I found this, on that date. I had just begun to read, I think. It doesn’t stop there.” Jack stared as Jamie flipped through pages, talking about all the times and places he had found this same note. In frost on windows of his house, on shops, in snow when he’d gone sledding with his friends, in snow in his yard that had no footprints in it... in the fog on the bathroom mirror... although that was a little creepy. He flipped to the final entry.

“The last day I saw it.... Was three days before Easter.” He pointed to the entry date, sure enough... Jack saw it was three days before Easter... three days before Jamie had become his first believer. 

“I didn’t do this if that’s what you’re thinking.” Jack said.

“No, I don’t think you did at all.” 

“Then.... who and why would they do this? I don’t get it?” 

“I... think I know. I had a really strange dream last night that I think maybe explains all this...” He trailed off, the boy looked troubled.

“What is it? It can’t be that bad... can it?” Jamie nodded.

“Yes, it can...” He took a deep breath and began from beginning, about how it was about the last night they had seen each other and a wish he’d made that had gone so horribly wrong.... How the world had changed without Jack there to stop Pitch and send him back down into the darkness he’d come from. Jack was silent the entire time. He had paled slightly when Jamie had told him about how the wish had made it so Sandy had appeared seconds too late to keep Jack from losing his life a second time from Pitch’s scythe... He’d wiped away the tears as the boy had started crying through the telling though he’d managed to finish telling him how miserable it was without him... and how he’d come to the conclusion of leaving himself messages everywhere to try and change the results of the wish by going back through time and finished with talking about a sense of relief and triumph and then just waking up in his bed.

“That night, when that rabbit you made became snow... I began to put it together. I didn’t know what these messages meant or who it even talked about, but the day you took me on that sled ride I began to suspect the messages were about you, Jack Frost. I wondered if maybe you were writing them but then realized that was silly. There was no reason for you to do so and why would you have just wrote that? Then, I had that dream last night and everything just sort of came together finally. I made a terrible mistake...” His voice cracked again. Jack hugged him tightly. He didn’t say anything, but then again, he didn’t need to did he? Jamie had saved him, not just once... but TWICE... Jamie clung to him in return. 

“Don’t worry about any of this okay? I believe you.”

“Really?” Jack drew back.

“Really. I know you have an active imagination kiddo, but I can’t ever imagine that you would make up something like that. Especially since you and I are friends. I know you’d never do anything to purposely hurt me. I know I didn’t leave on the best of terms... and yeah... what you said hurt but... I know you didn’t mean it. You’ve never been anything but a friend to me.” Jamie smiled at that.

“Um.... not to change the subject... but... won’t you get in trouble for being here?” 

“Actually, that’s the reason I came straight here. The rules have been changed kiddo. You can’t get rid of me now.” Jamie grinned brightly.

“Really?!”

“Yup. You’re stuck with me now!” Jamie laughed in pure delight.

“That’s so awesome!” Jack was pretty sure he had never heard a nicer sound than the delightful laughter of his young friend as the two headed back outside again to play in the snow that Jack had brought with him until dark. Jack thought that becoming a Guardian had been the best day of his life right after gaining his first believer... but now he thought that becoming a Guardian had been maybe the third best day because now rivaling getting his first believer to see him was this day. The day he and his believer began spending the rest of the young mortal’s life together, playing, laughing and doing everything that best friends did together for as long as weather permitted it. Even when he left the boy after he had dropped off to sleep, exhausted, but with a smile on his young face, there wasn’t anything in the world that kept the young Guardian from grinning as he shot off into the night towards the pole. Whooping the entire way as the wind carried him off to the second place he called home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.


End file.
